Free
by YukiiElla
Summary: This is a request I was asked to do for Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons using the fan song Free. It is set in the Harry Potter universe and I hope you enjoy. I like to think of this as a prequel for my other story Time For Something Different but you do not need to read it to understand both or at least one of them.


An: So this is another rise of the brave tangled dragons fanfic that was requested by SistersForLife. This is using the song Free by DerpyEponine. I did change their ages so this can work but I DON'T OWN! All characters belong to respective owners and the song belongs to its creator. Hope you enjoy oh and yes it is also a harry potter universe!

* * *

Hiccup sighed, his forest green eyes watching the clouds in the night sky. He pulls his quilt close to his body, it was cold in Berk well it was always cold during most of the year. Hiccup was upset, most boys his age were learning how to fight dragons, but Hiccup was small for ten years going on eleven.

"_Why my dad wants me to be like him must I be left behind through every fight. Thought I try to get him to care but sadly he's not aware."_

He falls asleep but his father looks in the room sadly. During the latest dragon attack Hiccup believes that he hit a dragon with his invention, over the next week Hiccup helps Toothless the Night Fury learn to trust people.

"_But right in front of me striking me with fear. The first time that I touch an ebony colored dragon."_

On the night of Hiccup's eleventh birthday an owl dropped off a letter to come and learn magic at Hogwarts. His father was worried about Hiccup going off to Scotland but Hiccup looks at his father.

"_And I want to be free, I know what's best for me I will be away but I cannot stay I will fight back forever and I have none to lose I know the path to choose even if I go I want you to know I still love you father I can fend for myself I'll show you that I'm not soft and I'll be free"_

His father nodded and told Hiccup that he could go.

Over in the kingdom of Corina in the forest a tower stood. Inside a young ten year old Rapunzel was watching the stars while Mother Gothel was sleeping.

"_Why I have to be locked in my tower mother says it's dangerous and stay inside. Painting things all on my wall."_

The next week was her birthday and Mother Gothel left to go get her some new paints. Finally it was her birthday; she left the window open to watch the floating lights that appear every year. Suddenly a boy around her age was sitting on the window still.

"Who are you?"

He jumped his blue eyes wide and his white hair sticking up in random directions.

"I'm Jack Frost… Can you actually see me?"

"Yes, I'm Rapunzel."

The floating lights started their journey upward and Rapunzel sighed.

"_I want to leave once and for all and every single year the lights float in the air I know I'll reach that dream. To see the lanterns all by myself"_

Jack looked her in the eyes, as he opened his mouth to say something an owl appeared. Rapunzel took the letter and her eyes widened.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah it's a magic school in Scotland. I can take you there if you want… I mean it can't be that fun all alone up here."

"Okay one second."

Rapunzel packed a small bag and left a letter for Mother Gothel; she took Jack's hand and didn't look back.

"_And I want to be free I know what's best for me I will be away but I cannot stay I will fight back forever and I have none to lose I know the path to choose even if I go I want you to know I still love you mother and I'm no longer a child I want to go outside so let me be free"_

In one of the smaller areas of Scotland a fiery red hair girl was pacing her room. Merida was mad at her mother, she was grounded for going riding and target practice without permission. 'Even though if I asked she would have said no because it is not proper for a princess.'

"_I can't believe my mother she's controlling me I can't do this I can't do that. I've gone insane though I'm stuck in a prison"_

Merida continued her lessons to please her mother but she felt that nothing was working. But she couldn't wait until her eleventh birthday, you see her father told her stories of Hogwarts and she couldn't wait for her letter.

"_I yearn for my freedom I want to change my fate keep my bow in hand stand up for my rights break tradition, start something new." _

Merida ran to the owl post on the night of her birthday. Her mother right behind as Merida read the letter she turned to her mother.

"I do not know how I feel about this Merida. You need to continue your lessons for being a princess"

"_And I want to be free I know what's best for me. I will be away but I cannot stay I will fight back forever and I have none to lose. I know the path to choose even if I go I want you to know I still love you mother. Mom let me be myself, I want my independence, and I want to be free"_

"Okay you can go."

Finally it was September 1st Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Rapunzel and Jack sat in their own compartment, Jack was upset because no one could see him and just assumed that Rapunzel had an imaginary friend. The door slid open and Hiccup stepped in.

"Excuse me may I sit in here?"

"Sure I'm Rapunzel, this is Jack."

"Hi I'm Hiccup."

Then they met Merida, as they got on the boat together they promised no matter what house they were placed they would continue being friends. Jack watched from above as Merida was in Gryffindor, Hiccup in Hufflepuff and Rapunzel in Ravenclaw. Jack watched the group for the first week helping them reach their classes but Jack hated not being seen or heard by anyone other than the trio. He headed to the pond and sat on the bank, his frustration growing. The trio headed out before curfew to look for Jack, they spotted him yelling at the full moon and moved to talk to him, but the snow started.

"_Wait I wanna know,"_ The snow stopped in mid-air, he turned at see the group and smiled sadly. _"I wanna know about my past why the moon gave my life back tell me why I'm standing here invisible to everyone else and then I find that I could control the snow I'll never know someday I'll be seen by someone who believes soon I will find out the past and why I'm still alive. And I want to be free I know what's best for me I will be away but I cannot stay I will fight back forever and I have none to lose I know the path to choose even if I go I want you to know I will learn about my past and I'll stop the nightmares that haunt me until I hide 'Cause I'm free."_

They hugged him and all their voices rang out with hopeful tones.

"_I will be free I know what's best for me I will be away but I cannot stay I will be free forever and I have none to lose I know the path to choose even if I go I want you to know I still love you mother/father…"_

Jack looked sadly at the moon because the others have a family; he just wishes that he could be seen as a part of their own small family.

"_Wait, I think it's time I think it's time that I should see would the moon let me live and be free."_

The moon shone brightly as Professor McGonagall stepped out. "What are you four students doing out here? It is getting colder and I will not have first years freezing. Come on in and get some pepper up potion from Madam Pomfrey."

Jack smiled and followed his new family inside.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed and please review but all flames and bad reviews shall be used to help Fearful Knights and I to make cupcakes and pies!


End file.
